El ANBU Kitsune no Shi
by Uzumaki 18
Summary: Entrenado en ANBU desde los 5 años, elegido por una Diosa para portar un nuevo Kekkei Genkai, acompaña a Naruto en su vida entre las sombras de Konoha... Naruto x miniharem...
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos hoy les traigo esta nueva idea que se me ocurrio de repente espero que les guste como: El nuevo Cla Uzumaki, sera una historia totalmente diferente al anime/manga...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

* * *

Cap 1 El inicio

Konohagakure no Sato habia sufrido un ataque devastador por parte del ser mas poderoso basado en chakra existente, el poderoso Bijuu (Bestia con Cola), el Kyubi no Yoko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas), muchas vidas se habian extinguido ese dia gracias al Bijuu que habia escapado de su antigua Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano), Uzumaki Kushina la Akai Chishio no Habanero (Habanera Sangrienta), esposa del Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra de Fuego), Namikaze Minato el reconocido Konoha no Kiroii Senko (Rayo Amarillo de la Hoja)...

Para evitar que el zorro siguiera causando daño a la aldea, Minato tomo la decision de encerrar de nuevo al Kyubi, utilizando a su propio hijo para tal labor, Kushina al principio no estuvo de acuerdo pero termino cediendo ya que era la unica salida que existia en ese momento...

Asi ya todo resuelto, Minato tomo a su hijo en brazos, Kushina lo abrazo y los 3 desaparecieron en un destello amarillo, el cual era el caracteristico Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador), con el cual el Yondaime se convirtio en el ninja mas rapido de todo el mundo Shinobi...

Los 3 reaparecieron en un claro en el bosque, delante de ellos el enorme kitsune estaba esperando para atacar, fue cuamdo vio a su carcelera y enfurecido se lanzo contra ella, por nada del mundo permitiria que de nuevo fuera encerrado, con odio en sus ojos rojos rasgados se lanzo con furia hacia la pareja que ya lo estaban esperando...

-Maldito Yondaime no dejare que me encierres- rugio con odio el poderoso zorro, -Eso ya lo veremos- susurro Minato dandole el bebe a Kushina mientras hacia sellos de mano, al terminar la secuencia de sellos puso su mano en el suelo y en una exlosion de humo aparecio un tipo de altar donde la hermosa pelirroja ojivioleta coloco al bebe de nombre Naruto...

Kyubi al ver el altar lo comprendio todo, no querian encerrarlo de nuevo en Kushina, sino en el recien nacido, no, el no iba apermitir eso, nunca mas seria encerrado nuevamente, asi que reparo su mas poderosa tecnica para destruir todo y poder alejarse y seguir causando destruccion...

Abrio su hocico y varias esferas de color azul y rojas se formaron, Minato al ver la intencion del kitsune empezo a realizar sellos a una alta velocidad, mientras Kushina veia todo con preocuacion...

Las esferas se juntaron y se formo una gran esfera de color morado que aumentaba a cada segundo, con sus colas se ayudo a compactar la esfera y con fuerza la lanzo... -BIJUUDAMA (Bomba Bestia con Cola)- exclamo el poderoso kitsune, la esfera se volvio un poderoso rayo que destruyo todo a su paso...

El Yondaime ya terminado los sellos, puso su mano con un kunai especial al frente, una especie de hoyo se formo al frente de la familia Namikaze, el poderoso jutsu del zorro fue tragado por el jutsu de Espacio/Tiempo del Hokage, enfocando su chakra otro hoyo se abrio atras de Kyubi y le dio de lleno mandandolo lejos del trio de personas...

Despacio se levanto del suelo, no espero que su propio ataque lo golpeara pero valla que le dolio; giro su vista y sintio mas odio al ver a ese rubio de ojos azules mirandolo fijamente... -Eres un maldito Yondaime, voy a matarte- rugio furioso el zorro empezando a correr hacia los Namikaze, Minato desaparecio en su caracteristico destello amarillo apareciendo sobre la cabeza del Kyubi, este creo un Odama Rasengan (Bola Espiral Gigante) y con toda su fuerza lo estrello en la frente del kitsune haciendo que quedara mareado y confundido por el golpe...

Esto lo aprovecho Kushina y con las fuerzas que le quedaban saco sus famosas cadenas de chakra, las brillantes cadenas emergieron de su espalda y aprisionaron al gran Bijuu, este gritaba con furia clamando por ser libre, el Yondaime viendo su unica oportunidad trazo los sellos correspondientes...

-Kinjutsu Ogi: Shiki Fuuin (Tecnica Secreta Prohibida: Sello Mortal de la Parca)- exclamo el Hokage invocando a Shinigami; la Diosa de la Muerte, una hermosa mujer de piel blanca al igual que su cabello que llegaba hasta su muy bien formado trasero, pechos copa doble D y una cintura estrecha con unas redondas caderas dandole el aspecto de un reloj de arena, sus ojos morados le daban un toque de misterio, estaba enfundada en un kimono sin dibujos, solamente su color rosado y las orillas doradas eran sus inscripciones, en su cintura una pequeña daga al lado derecho era su unica arma...

Todo esto estaba siendo visto por el enorme Yoko que sabia que algo muy malo le iba a pasar con la presencia de la hermosa Deidad frente a el...

-¿Para que me has invocado mortal?- pregunto la Diosa un tono un poco fantasmal, -Quisiera que me ayudara a encerrar al Kyubi en el cuerpo de mi hijo- hablo Minato viendo los ojos de Shinigami -¿Estas consiente que lo que me pides tiene un alto precio verdad?- pregunto nuevamente la Diosa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio mayor -Si, se el precio de esta peticion y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo para que la aldea se salve al igual que mi hijo, se que el sera un gran shinobi y lograra lo que yo no pude- hablo con un poco de resignacion el Hokage -Si es lo que quieres lo hare- djo la peliblanca recibiendo un asentimiento de Minato...

Shinigami se puso al frente de donde Kyubi estaba encadenado, sin que nadie se lo imaginara su mano derecha se extendio y alargo hasta formar un tipo de garra la enorme mano se acercaba cada vez mas a Kyubi que sentia su final cerca...

-(Tengo que hacer algo, no dejare que me encierren de nuevo)- pensaba el kitsune, Kushina hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder mantener las cadenas, su cuerpo se sentia debil, el parto se le dificulto y con la salida del Bijuu su cuerpo no estaba en buenas condiciones, es mas todavia se preguntaba como rayos seguia con vida, si los Jinchurikis morian al Bijuu escapar o extraerseles...

La pelirroja tosio y las cadenas se aflojaron un poco, la mano de la Diosa ya habia alcanzado a Kyubi y empezo a extraer su alma, el kitsune dio un potente grito de dolor al sentir esa mortal sensacion, se dio cuenta que podia mover su mano derecha y sin dudar la lanzo contra el infante, si el moria, entonces ya no podrian encerrarlo, pero no conto con que Minato se diera cuenta de su intencion y se metio en medio del ataque recibiendolo el...

-AAAAAGGGHHH- fue el grito del rubio al sentir la afilada uña atravesandolo de lado a lado deteniendo asi el golpe para su hijo, que se encontraba dormido incluso con todo ese ruido... -No Minato-kun- dijo la ojivioleta haciendo arder nuevamente su chakra para reforzar las cadenas, Shinigami que vio todo solo sonrio al ver al rubio hombre proteger de esa forma a su hijo...

-(¿Que es esto?, la maldad de Kyubi es provocada por los humanos que ha consumido, creo que puedo hacerle un favor)- penso la hermosa Diosa, sus poderes se dejaron sentir en esa pequeña parte del bosque, un aura morada la rodeo y recorrio todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su mano derecha...

El aura paso por su mano hasta la punta de sus dedos, al tocar a Kyubi que ya habia sacado su garra del estomago de Minato, fue envuelto en esa aura morada y sintio su cuerpo arder, -¿Que me haces?- pregunto el enorme kitsune -Solo te hago un favor- respondio con calma la ojimorada...

el poderoso Yoko empezo a cambiar su color, su pelaje anaranjoso se fue tornando blanco, como la misma nieve, sus ojos rojos cambiaron a un azul marino y ya no tenian ese brillo siniestro, Minato a duras penas podia observar el cambio que estaba sufriendo el zorro...

Kushina estaba con el pequeño Naruto y no creia nada de lo que veia, del cuerpo de Kyubi una esfera negra salio y fue flotando hacia Shinigami, esta la agarro con su mano libre y apreto hasta que pequeñas particulas salieron de su mano en señal que todo el odio de Kyubi habia sido extinguido de la faz de la Tierra...

-Espero que con tu nuevo Jinchuriki logres alcanzar la paz y el amor que se te fue negado por tanto tiempo Kyubi-chan- dijo la Deidad arrancando de golpe el poder del kitsune, en la mano de la Diosa habian 3 esferas, la primera de color blanca la cual contenia el cuerpo del Kyubi, la segunda era roja y contenia el chakra del Bijuu y la ultima la esfera azul que era el alma del Yoko...

Su mano se encogio nuevamente y tomo su forma normal, las 3 pequeñas esferas seguian en su mano, tomo la blanca y la azul y las unio quedando una esfera mas grande de color celeste...

Minato con sus ultimas fuerzas realizo los sellos correspondientes, -Hakke no Fuuin Shki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas)- exclamo el rubio Hokage, Shinigami le paso las 2 esferas y el las introducio ene el sello, el cual brillo en el estomago del bebe, -Con esto el niño podra utilizar el chakra del Kyubi sin tener que pedirselo, con el tiempo el zorro volvera a regenerarlo pero no le podra quitar este al joven- hablo la Diosa con calma mientras Minato agradecia...

El rubio saco 2 frascos con chakra de el y su esposa, al abrirlos los chakras se fundieron en el sello, -Fuuin (Sello)- dijo Minato cerrando el sello que mantendria aKyubi en el cuerpo de su hijo, con sus ultimas fuerzas vio que el pequeño Naruto se le formaron 3 marcas en cada lado de su cara sobre sus mejillas, sonrio y miro a su esposa la cual estaba tendida en el suelo, lo extraño era que no se movia, con su fuerza de voluntad se acerco a ella y la abrazo...

-Kushina-chan hablame- pidio el moribundo hombre pero no recibio respuesta de su esposa -No Kushina-chan tu, tu debes vivir para criar a nuestro hijo- decia Minato conteniendo las lagrimas, -Lo siento pero el esfuerzo por detener a Kyubi y la salida de este la hicieron perder esta batalla- hablo Shinigami con voz calmada -En-entiendo, creo que hasta aqui llegue, por favor hijo haznos sentir orgullosos de ti, y conviertete en el ninja que yo jamas fui- dijo con los ojos vidriosos mientras besaba y abrazaba a su esposa antes de caer ya sin vida al lado de su amada pelirroja...

-(Estos 2 mortales son de admirar por lo que hicieron, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, algun dia los volveras a ver de eso me encargare yo)- penso la hermosa Diosa de la Muerte desapareciendo dejando los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina junto a su hijo rubio que no sabia nada de lo que ocurria en estos momentos, solo sabia que en sus sueños una hermosa voz lo arrullaba...

Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage (Tercera Sombra De Fuego), habia llegado a la zona de combate y sonrio con melancolia al ver a 2 grandes ninjas caidos al lado de un recien nacido bien dormido... -(¿Con que esta fue la unica forma de detener al Kyubi eh Minato-kun?)- penso el viejo hombre viendo el sello en el estomago del niño rubio, con delicadeza lo levanto y sonrio al ver las pequeñas marcas en las mejillas -No te preocupes pequeño Naruto, en algun momento tu vida sera buena y yo estare ahi para que eso suceda susurro el viejo Kage...

Los demas ninjas llegaron al claro y se sorprendieron al ver los cuerpos sin vida del Hokage y su esposa -¿Que ha pasado Sandaime-sama?- pregunto un ninja de huesos grandes, -Ellos se sacrificaron por el bien de la aldea dijo el Sandaime -Llevense los cuerpos, merecen un digno funeral- dijo Hiruzen recibiendo un hai de sus subordinados, despues de todo no todos los dias se daba el funeral de uno de los mas grandes ninjas y Hokage de la poderosa Konohagakure no Sato...

* * *

Bien amigos espero que les haya gustado este primer cap, no se preocupen no abandonare la otra historia talves en una semana actualice la otra y esta... Nos vemos en el siguiente cap... No olviden sus reviews... JA NE...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos como estan aqui les traigo el cap de esta nueva historia que lo disfruten pero antes los reviews...

TsukihimePrincess: Aqui la tienes que la disfrutes y tienes razon con lo de Shinigami...

caballerooscuro117: No te preocupes los del consejo no haran nada y ya veras el porque jejeje...

Zafir09: Lo de Kyubi fue genial jeje, no Naruto no tendra ninguno de los Dojutsus conocidos y solo dominara un elemento, y con las invocaciones te sorprenderas mucho jejeje...

POCHO 112: Aqui tienes el cap que lo disfrutes...

RAYHACHIBY: Amigo espero disfrutes la lectura y me alegro que te guste...

jiv: No desesperes aqui esta jaja...

CCSakuraforever: Danzo nunca obtendra a Naruto ni tampoco su raiz de eso me encargo yo...

Naruto98: Que bueno que te gustara y aqui esta el cap que lo disfrutes...

carlos: Si aqui esta el cap hermano y si lo continuare solo es cosa de esperar la inspiracion correcta...

Yako-Tsuki: Si lo seguire aqui lo tienes espero que te guste el cap...

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo unico mio son las creaciones originales...

* * *

Cap 2 El equipo

5 años después

Un ANBU (Lado Oscuro) con máscara de Inu (Perro) llevaba en sus brazos a un rubio niño rubio que había encontrado en uno de los callejones de la aldea, maldecia una y otra ves a ese ANBU que lo llamó con urgencia y resulto no ser nada importante, el era el encargado de proteger al pequeño Naruto y por culpa de ese ANBU con mascara de Kame (Tortuga) tuvo que ausentarse por 15 minutos, y fue el tiempo suficiente para que los civiles y uno que otro ninja golpeara al joven Naruto hasta dejarlo herido y moribundo...

-(Malditos estúpidos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar que Naruto es el Kyubi? si tan solo supieran de quien es hijo se estarían suicidando hasta con su propia sangre)- pensó el ANBU peliplata Hatake Kakashi, antiguo alumno de Minato, llegó a la torre Hokage donde Sarutobi maldecia por 20 vez en el dia la hora que accedió a ser Hokage de nuevo...

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Inu?- preguntó el viejo Kage mientras revisaba unos documentos -Vengo a informar una traición Hokage-sama- dijo el ANBU llamando la atención del viejo hombre -¿De quién se trata Inu?- preguntó con interés viendo por primera vez a Kakashi observando al niño entre sus brazos, que poco a poco se recuperaba de las heridas por una energía rojiza, -Se trata de Kame, el me engañó para que me alejara de Naruto y este fue el resultado- explicó con una voz seria poniendo de malas a Sarutobi...

-Entiendo Kakashi, Uma (Caballo), Tori (Pájaro), Kuma (Oso)- dijo el viejo Kage, en una explosión de humo aparecieron 3 ANBUS con una rodilla en el suelo a señal de respeto -Hai Hokage-sama- dijeron a coro los 3 ninjas enmascarados -Busquen a Kame y arrestenlo- dijo Sarutobi con voz de mando -Enseguida Hokage-sama- expresó Uma desapareciendo al igual que los otros 2...

-¿Qué haremos con Naruto Hokage-sama?- preguntó el peliplata con cierta preocupación -Ya había pensado algo al respecto Kakashi- dijo el Sandaime con tranquilidad -¿Y qué es lo que hará?- preguntó nuevamente el enmascarado -Tú lo entrenarás- declaró con una sonrisa el viejo hombre mientras las cejas de Kakashi se elevaban de la impresión -¿Está usted seguro?- dijo un poco asombrado el ANBU -Si lo estoy Kakashi, pero recibirás ayuda, tus futuros compañeros de escuadrón te estaran esperando dentro de una semana en el campo de entrenamiento número 10, tú eataras a cargo del escuadrón- dijo Sarutobi con tranquilidad -Entiendo Hokage-sama, si así lo quiere entonces así será- dijo con determinación Kakashi -Te puedes retirar, lleva a Naruto-kun a su departamento para que descanse, no lo dejes solo por el resto de la semana- declaró Hiruzen mientras el ninja sentía y desaparecía en un Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante)...

-(Será lo mejor para él, así ya no sufrirá y estará con personas que lo ven como un igual, además así se convertirá en un gran ninja como lo fueron alguna vez sus padres)- pensó el viejo Sarutobi viendo la cara de Minato en el monumento Hokage...

1 semana después

Vemos a un niño rubio de ojos azules, su ropa consistía en un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta blanca con el remolino característico del clan Uzumaki en su espalda, se encontraba junto a su ANBU guardaespaldas, se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento número 10 como lo había ordenado el Sandaime, Kakashi se encontraba a la espera de lo que sería su nuevo escuadrón durante los suguientes años...

-¿Para qué estamos aquí Kakashi-nii?- preguntó el aburrido Naruto -Ya lo sabrás Ototo, solo estamos esperando a unas personas- respondió el ninja peliplata mientras leía un librito naranja de contenido muy cuestionable -¿Y quiénes son esas personas?- volvió a preguntar el rubio pero no recibió respuesta ya que 4 figuras aparecieron frente al duo de "hermanos", -Ya era hora- habló con voz aburrida el ninja peliplata -Lamento la demora Taichô (Capitán), pero ya estamos aquí- dijo uno de los recién llegados...

El primero de ellos era un joven de cabello café y corto, lleva el traje estándar de un miembro ANBU, con el típico ninjato en su espalda y su máscara es de Ôkami (Lobo), además de su tatuaje de miembro ANBU en su brazo derecho...

La segunda figura se denotaba que era una joven chica de largo cabello morado, la forma de su máscara es de Washi (Águila), con el típico traje ANBU incluido su ninjato y tatuaje...

El tercero era un chico de cabello negro hasta la altura de sus mejillas y uns cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, su traje ANBU igual al de los otros, su ninjato colgaba de su espalda y su máscara era de Karasu (Cuervo)...

Y por último otro joven pelinegro de cabello en punta, en su cintura llevaba un tanto en vez del famoso ninjato, su traje ANBU era igual y su máscara era Tora (Tigre)...

Aunque por sus máscaras sus rostros no eran visibles, estaban muy sorprendidos por el pequeño niño rubio frente a ellos, sólo habían sido informados que entrarían a un nuevo escuadrón bajo las órdenes de uno de los mejores ANBUS de la historia de Konoha, aunque eso sí cada uno de ellos tenía una línea de pensamientos...

-(Vaya pero sí es el pequeño Naruto-kun, hace tiempo que no lo veía)- pensó el ANBU Karasu, -(No imaginé que Naruto-kun estuviera aquí)- fue el pensamiento de Tora, -(¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar que Naruto-kun es el Kyubi?)- era lo que pensaba Washi, -(¿Qué se traerá entre manos Hokage-sama con todo esto?)- fue la línea de pensamientos de Ôkami...

Por su parte Naruto se había parado un poquito detrás de Kakashi, ya que esas personas no las conocía y tenía cierto temor, después de todo los únicos con los que hablaba sin recibir algún tipo de insulto o algo parecido eran Kakashi, Hiruzen y los dueños del local del ramen Ichiraku's: Teuchi y su joven hija Ayame; por su parte el ANBU peliplata sonreía bajo su máscara ya que pudo reconocer a los demás ANBUS, no cabía duda que Sarutobi sabía muy bien lo que hacía y el se encargaría de que el nuevo escuadrón fuera el mejor de Konoha y más temido del mundo ninja...

-Bien creo que ya todos reunidos podemos ir a un sitio más privado- dijo Kakashi con calma -Hai Taichô- respondieron a coro los demás ninjas -Vamos Ototo- dijo Kakashi tomando a Naruto del brazo para luego desaparecer del sitio de entrenamiento en un Shunshin al igual que el resto del nuevo escuadrón...

Reaparecieron en la torre que se encuentra en el centro de la zona de entrenamiento número 44, también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte; Naruto estaba más tranquilo ya que no percibió malas intenciones hacia su persona con los recién llegados, el ANBU Tora usando sus capacidades sensoriales rastreo el perímetro de la torre y esta para asegurar si había algún intruso pero no encontró nada; -No hay nadie cerca Taichô- habló con calma Tora -Bien, entonces pueden retirarse sus mascaras para que Naruto conozca a sus nuevos amigos y futuros compañeros- expresó Kakashi asombrando a los presentes...

-¿Cómo que mis compañeros Kakashi-nii?- preguntó el confundido rubio -Así es Ototo, a partir de hoy serás entrenado por todos nosotros para que seas un ANBU como nosotros- explicó el peliplata con calma -¿Enserio seré ninja?- pregunto nuevamente el joven rubio -Claro que sí Ototo, ¿Eso era lo que querías no, ser ninja?- respondió con una pregunta el invocador de perros -¡GENIAL SERÉ NINJA Y UNO MUY FUERTE!- gritó con alegría y una enorme sonrisa el niño Jinchuriki sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a los enmascarados, que después de ver lo emocionado que se encontraba Naruto, se despojaron de sus mascaras de animales dejando ver y apreciar sus jóvenes rostros...

Mientras esto sucedía en la torre del bosque, en la torre Hokage nuestro querido y viejo Sarutobi veía por la ventana de su despacho la aldea de las hojas -(Hoy comienza una nueva vida para tí Naruto-kun, espero que te vaya muy bien en el entrenamiento y te conviertas en un poderoso ninja como lo fueron Minato y Kushina, además de conocer amigos que te apoyarán en esto duro y difícil trabajo)- pensó el Sandaime mientras se alejaba del ventanal y observaba la cara de Minato tallado en el monumento Hokage...

De vuelta en el Bosque de la Muerte, que dicho sea de paso le encantaba a Shinigami y más por ese "hermoso" nombre que tenía el lugar, los ANBUS ya con sus máscaras quitadas procedieron a presentarse con el pequeño ojiazul...

El primero de ellos fue el castaño; -Hola joven Naruto, mi nombre es Tenzo y tengo 17 años, mi máscara es Ôkami y soy el Sempai (Superior) del grupo, además soy experto en Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja) y Taijutsu (Técnicas de Cuerpo a Cuerpo)- se presentó el pelicastaño que tenía unos enormes ojos color negro y una extraña protección alrededor de la cara...

La segunda fue la chica; esta tenía el rostro de facciones delicadas y unos hermosos ojos color almendra y lápiz labial color morado claro, -Hola Naruto-kun, me llamo Uzuki Yugao y soy la Iryonin (Médico Ninja), en ANBU soy Washi y tengo 10 años, me gusta el Ninjutsu y soy muy buena en Kenjutsu (Tecnicas de Espadas)- declaró con una hermosa sonrisa sacándole un sonrojo al rubio que pensó que era muy bonita...

El siguiente fue el chico de la máscara de Tora, -Mucho gusto Naruto-kun, soy Uchiha Shisui y me gusta el Kenjutsu y se algunos Kinjutsus (Técnicas Prohibidas), tengo 10 años y soy el Sensanin (Ninja Sensor) del grupo además de portar la máscara de Tora- dijo Shisui, el chico de cabello en punta color negro al igual que sus ojos...

-Gusto conocerte en persona Naruto-kun, soy el ANBU Karasu y tengo 10 años, soy un maestro en Genjutsu (Técnicas Ilusorias) y también soy bueno en Ninjutsu, mi puesto es el de Senryakunin (Ninja Estratega) y mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi- se presentó el joven azabache, que tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas simulando ojeras...

-Presentate tú Ototo- le dijo al oído el peliplata recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento por parte del rubio que agarrando valor se presentó sin tartamudear; -Hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 5 años y me gusta el ramen, me gusta estar con Hokage-ojisan y con Kakashi-nii, y mi sueño es ser un poderoso ninja como lo fue el Yondaime Hokage- habló con convicción el pequeño Naruto sorprendiendo a los ninjas presentes por tal sorpresivo sueño, aunque después sonrieron y mentalmente se prometieron ayudar al ojiazul a cumplir ese difícil y complicado sueño...

-Ahora te toca a tí Kakashi-nii- dijo el rubio haciendo ojos de cachorrito, el peliplata al ver esos enormes, brillantes y aguados ojos azules no se pudo resistir, aunque Yugao susurro un lindo al verlo de esa manera...

-Bueno, bueno, veamos soy Hatake Kakashi, tengo 18 años y al parecer soy el taichô del grupo, soy bueno en Ninjutsu y Taijutsu y mi máscara es Inu, mis gustos y disgustos, no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mi sueño, pues nunca había pensado en eso y mis pasatiempos, pues tengo muchos saben- dijo el ninja copia como se le conocía, sacándole una enorme gota de sudor a todos los presentes ya que no dijo nada importante sobre el, incluso sí uno lo juraba podía apreciar la misma gota en las fotos de los Hokages que habían en la habitación y también la torre la tenía, pero bueno de seguro era sólo la imaginación ¿Verdad?...

Naruto después de asimilar esa deprimente presentación por parte de Kakashi, veía con ilusión a todas las personas que estaban con el, ya que gracias a ellos y ella se volvería un poderoso ninja, estaba seguro que lo haría, y eso que no sabía de los planes que cierta Diosa peliblanca tenía para con el...

En un recinto hecho de mármol, se encontraba nuestra hermosa Diosa en su oficina revisando los documentos de las almas recién llegadas para ver a cual horrible destino enviarla, en su escritorio, una esfera transparente montada sobre 3 manos esqueleticas brillo de un tono morado oscuro, sorprendiendo un poso a Shinigami pero luego su asombro fue reemplazado por una sonrisa un tanto siniestra...

-Ya es hora de darle a Naruto-kun su regalo y que el mundo conozca un nuevo Kekkei Genkai (Barrera Sanguínea), el poder de los muertos- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fantasmal, abrió una gabeta de su escritorio y ahí había una pequeña cajita de color dorado, con sumo cuidado la abrió y dentro de ella había una esfera morada, la observo bien y se podía apreciar una silueta dentro de la mencionada esfera, poco a poco fue visible y la silueta se convirtió en una calavera haciendo sonreir a la Diosa, en el interior de la tapa se encontraba una foto del joven rubio, la arrancó y al reverso de esta se podían leer unas líneas...

"Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, heredero de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, elegido por Shinigami la Diosa dela Muerte, para portar su Kekkei Genkai, además de ser el único usuario del poder de los muertos, se le entregará el día que empiece con sus clases para convertirse en ninja, además del Kekkei Genkai también se le entregará un nuevo Dojutsu (Técnica Ocular), un nuevo elemento y un arma especial" leyó para si misma la Diosa, volvió a pegar la foto y cerró la cajita dorada, esperaría que el chico estuviera solo para entregarle sus nuevos poderes...

* * *

Bien amigos cap terminado y enserio me disculpo con ustedes pero he tenido examenes y no he podido actualizar, tratre de hacerlo mas seguido y no se preocupen no abandonare mis historias puede que el nuevo Clan Uzumaki lo actualice menos ya que todos los apuntes que tenia se me borraron incluido el cap 23, espero me comprendan y nos veremos en el siguiente cap... JA NE...


End file.
